


His Target

by SerinaKuro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Deep deep down, Drug Use, F/M, Gil is sick of his shit, Gil just wanna sleep, Hitman AU, Hitman Jones, I mean who could resist, Kidnapping, Somewhere, Stalking, he a good boy, let the man sleep Jones, not like you have a choice but he grows on you, you fall for his crazed charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: Like it or not you had fallen hard for the hitman, he's been on your mind as of late. The thoughts of him were making it hard to focus on work, but if one wish could come true then you hoped somehow you could catch his attention.What if you got your wish?...and in the strangest way.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	His Target

**Author's Note:**

> One of the works people seemed to really like over on Wattpad. Had started a sequel after much request but never really got past it and it was dropped so enjoy this as is.

You met him by accident on various occasions. It was never meant to happen, then again you are an accident prone girl. A young 20 year old college student and still as clumsy as you were in high school. The first time you'd fell on him when he was chasing after someone to capture them, or was it stalking? You weren't sure but you'd managed to fall right over on him.

"Whoa! S-sorry..I...are you okay?" You sat up quickly not wishing to crush him with your weight, granted you weren't overweight, or to plump, but still you never know with people. "He got away." The male spoke his cold eyes looking off to the side glaring at where the target was. His blue eyes look up at you as a smile graces his lips, "don't worry darlin' you didn't do any damage, you're as light as a feather. However.." He grabbed your wrist yanking you up along with him. "How are you?"

That was the day you met the Hitman and had your first talk with him, it was short, and then he ran off but you found something strange about the behavior. Second time was when he was sitting atop a roof aiming his sniper at someone, you usually went to this rooftop to do some thinking. There was a cafe down below where you worked and it was break time.

"Oh! It's you again?" You'd never gotten his name so for now it was just 'you' though that is rude. He had already taken care of his target he'd been hired to kill and so was packing it up when he noticed you...again. "What are you doing with that..?" It made you go pale for a split second as a smirk on his face grew. "Oh what's wrong Darlin' you don't look so good?" Maybe he could scare you into staying out his business.

"Is that a m24 sniper weapon system!?" You beamed excited. He was taken aback by you actually seeming to look almost exhausted. "Oh but..did you customize it?" Your best friend was a gun fanatic and she got you into some knowledge about these weapons. "You added a better scope onto this one," that was all you could see from a distance. He heaved a sigh packing the rest up and began to walk off. "Listen, I'd love to sit here and talk all day about guns with you, but I need to be somewhere. See ya."

That was the second time you'd gotten to see the strange male, and still you couldn't get his name. He was a complete mystery. Cold, but interesting. You found yourself wondering about him more and more as the days go by. At work you'd mess up an order or two as well when the thoughts became to strong. Third time was rather quick. You popped up when he was buying some bleach, a shovel, and an ax.

"Hello again," you smile at him. He perked up seeing your face then began to pretend to add some gardening fertilizer to the items. Since he only had a hand basket he had to sling it over his shoulder, not that it was heavy in the first place. You on the other hand were blushing from seeing him effortlessly carry that stuff. "Hey Darlin' nice seeing you again. I'm in a hurry so see you later." With that he went off to rush and checkout.

All this time daydreaming about the memories had gotten you to sigh wishing to see him again and ask for a name. Off home from the market you'd finally get to stock your fridge which was always a wonderful time of week. You loved to bake so often had to restock on fruits, eggs, butter and flour, didn't bother you it wasn't completely expensive.

Once home you flick on the lights and began your time stuffing the fridge unknown as to the Hitmans onlooking.

*Hitman POV*

She's been running into me pretty often, could this woman be a spy? It'd be easy to just snatch her up and take her to the torture room. I'm confident she's an easy nut to crack.

The very thought got him to smile in excitement at the idea of torturing you, he'd get to play his favorite music. He was watching you through the hidden camera that was placed in several parts of your house. The Hitman knew something was up with you and he was gonna find out.

Your phone ringing snatched him out his thoughts as he taps into the conversation to listen in on it. He sat forward some listening to you speak with this other female on the phone. Was this your boss from Russia? It had to be.

"Terry, calm down!" He heard you say.

"My little (Y/N) is finally interested in boys, I'm not gonna calm down!" Your friends voice was actually hurting his ears, surprisingly enough.

"I-I do not!...I don't even know his name, we've bumped into one another a few times, but he always has somewhere to be. I told you before I found him with a sniper." You were telling people about that? He might have to take you out so you wouldn't blab.

"Ohhhh~ So, he's an assassin? Hitman perhaps? Wow, first boy you like and it's a killer for hire." Jones heard the click of the phone after the female broke out in laughter so assuming you'd hung up he looks up at the screen to see you in the kitchen covering your face. If he zoomed in he could see your face was completely flustered.

How cute.

To bad he's gonna have to kill you.

Can't have a girl blabbing about him.

Up he rose humming to himself as he got his items needed to snag you.

"I can't wait to see you again, (Y/N)." He shuts the computer off and heads out.

*Normal POV*

Your friend was annoying at times, she knew just what to say to make you want to crawl into your little shy hole and never come out. You didn't like him....did you? Is that why you've been thinking about him so much recently?

"I barely know him!" You whine while laying out on your couch cuddling up one of the pillows. "Will I even see him again? I don't even know his name." With a sigh you sat up lowering the pillow as a fresh pink blush paints your face.

A sudden yank back makes your blood run cold as spots begin to cloud your vision and the world grows dark. The intruder removes the rag and picks you up bridal style. Out the front door he carries you and sets you gently inside the car making sure to tie you up. "She's so cute when she's asleep."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A noise woke you up slowly. You tried to move, but found out that something was keeping your hands bound together. Opening (E/C) orbs you take in your surroundings slowly, it looked like a cellar..was that dried blood?

"Oh, hey Darlin' you awake?" A familiar voice asks.

He smiled slightly covered in blood from being called away to 'take care' of some idiot Gil couldn't get info out of.

Your eyes widen, "w-why did you b-bring me here?"

He pulls out a knife looking it over somewhat. "If you'd be so kind and tell me any information you have about the Russian's I promise to make this a 'little' less painful." Oh, he enjoyed seeing the enemy go pale.

There was nothing you knew, you were a regular girl, who went to school and worked. What in the world made him think of you as some sort of spy. "I don't know anything." You shut your eyes as the chair is jerked forward and he leans in closer. "Now please don't make me use this. You've been bumping into me a lot recently, even blabbing to your friend on the phone."

A blush paints your face remembering the conversation which doesn't miss his cerulean eyes. "I..I don't know anything about the Russians. I'm quite the normal girl, just a collage student trying to make it by." Despite his scary appearance there was apart of you still attracted to this hitman. It upset you greatly.

His eyes narrow a moment while looking you over. "Are you..." He didn't even wanna finish.

You wished he'd move back some because not only did he smell of blood, he was too close for you who is inexperienced with males. The chair was tilted back to it's normal position. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to know your name, I didn't really care that you were what my friend said, didn't believe it at first even when I saw you on the roof."

The best thing you could do in this situation was stay as calm as possible and try to get him talking. At least that's what you imagined.

"You really do like me don't you?" He points out with a mix look of confusion and surprise on his face.

If possible your face was completely flushed in beet red.

"I-I do..no-not!" Yeah, great (Y/N), just stutter and give it away why don't you?

Honestly, it was one of the first times he was feeling stuck on what to do for a split second.

"So you aren't a spy?" He asks and you shook your head no.

"You aren't trying to kill me?" Again same answer.

"And you don't work for the Russians?" Same answer but more frantically.

"You're just madly in love with me?" You begin to nod but stop and go pale. "N-No I said--" He'd gotten close again and ran his thumb along your cheek which smeared some cold blood along your skin. In all honesty he liked that look.

Now he had to decide what to do. "Suppose you can be my permanent target. Till I can fully believe you, tell anyone about this and I'll chop you up, (Y/N)." He smiled showing his pearly whites though it told you he was serious.

You avert your gaze to the side wondering why did he even pick you, you just wanted to go back to the normal life. A simple college student trying to become an artist.

The hitman had run to the door and leaned out with a wide grin, "hey Gil! I finally caught myself a cutie for a target!" He loved to annoy his friend whenever he could and this was one of those times. "Shut it and let me sleep!" You heard someone shout back. Right, it was late wasn't it? What time is it?

Bam!

You jump hearing the door slide close so abruptly. He went around and began to cut the ropes, "don't scream or try to run. I'll find you~." To his surprise you just sat there and began to swing your legs when they were free, it was you attempting to gather your thoughts.

"What's your name?" You were itching to know. All this time you've never gotten his name. "Huh?" He was still on the fact that you were stupid enough to not try to escape. "Name? Do you have one? Is it like the Hitman game where you have a number?"

"Hitman Jones! Call me Jones!" He proudly states then begins to chuckle.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N). It's nice to finally meet you, Jones." There was some part of your brain telling you to run away, but there was a bigger one that wanted to know more about him. How'd he end up here? Why is he a hitman? Why does he chose to kill people? Does he like it? What does he like? You had so many questions you wanted to ask. "Where do we go from here?"

He tucks the knife away and holds out a hand for you. "Back to your place." He shoves a cloth over your mouth watching you go limp in his arms. "Let's see your next move." With a small kiss to your head he heads out to get you back home, though made sure to clean your face at some point in time.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Your alarm went off startling you awake.

Tired eyes look around and shut the annoying thing off. "Five more minutes." Right as you felt the warn embrace of sleep about to take you a new alarm went off. This time it came with a pre-recorded voice.

"Wakey wakey (Y/N)! It's time to get up!" You shot strait up out of bed looking to the side to see your phone going off. "Awake? Good! There's a little surprise on your nightstand, see you soon!" With that the alarm shuts off.

Still in shock you simply stare at the phone, then look at the note before face-palming. "Jones..." Everything that happened last night came flooding back. Did that mean you two were dating? You had no idea anymore.

The note read:

To: My target (Y/N),

How ya feeling? Did that chloroform damage any brain cells? I heard it can do that which is cool. While you're on your way to class today remember I'm watching you, tell no one of what happened last night. I'll see you soon, love you.

Love, Hitman Jones

You could see that he had erased that 'love you' part a few times and written over it, though looks like he settled with just keeping it. "No more normal." He was a little crazy, but not really in a way you disliked, it's more weird. Like he gave no fucks to what was going on around him.

The letter was tucked away into your bag as you go off to get ready wondering how much he's going to watch you.

All done you could tell your room mate was already gone based off the missing shoe set, but a thank you note was left for buying groceries. You were more than happy to do so. "Okay, off to class. Today is a normal day..today is a normal day." You step outside with your bag only to see a car parked out front with someone waiting.

"Your prince has arrived to take you to college." He ran a hand through his hair still dressed in his bowtie and white button up like usual, just more clean.

You wanted a normal day, why couldn't you just have one normal day?!

In your best attempt you try to walk past him. Jones caught your wrist yanking you on back twords him. "Are you ready to go?" He smiles and opens the car door for you not really giving you a choice as he sets you in the front seat and buckles you in.

In all honesty, you assumed he'd be watching from a distance rather than strait up being at your side. How does he show up randomly like that though? The alarm, the note, then the car. "You're quiet today."

Assuming it's best not to think to hard on it you glance his way then back down. "I have a lot on my mind. "

"Probably me huh?" He grins and snaps one of the black straps while wiggling his eyebrows. "No worries babe I've been thinking about you to."

You blush at the honesty he was displaying.

"I was wondering if I should bug the school so I can watch you to make sure you don't blab. You're so innocent and I'm to interesting to not talk about." He pulls into the parking lot of the school and looks over at you who looked beyond pale and sick. His driving could be a bit out of control so it was understandable.

All you wanted was a normal life, you can't even have a normal romance life. "Why can't I have a normal boyfriend, fuck my heart." You liked him and there's nothing you can do to fight it because you'd already been honest with yourself.

Jones grabs your collar yanking you close as his eyes loom over you a smile stretching. "Haven't you ever heard that normal is boring? You're the one that confessed to me last night and I am being 'kind' and accepting." You weren't madly in love with him like he thought, but there is an attraction. He lets you go and smiles softer waving at you. "Have a good time at class!"

His moods swing worse than anyone you've ever seen.

You lean over and peck his cheek, "bye." Quickly rushing out his car a flustered mess you only wanted to get back at him, and get back at him you did!

He was frozen for a moment just watching you go, his hand felt over the spot you kissed as he leaned over hitting his head on the steering wheel. "Nice hit, (Y/N)." A visible blush had painted his face though was hidden well.

====

After class you were walking out with Tony who was a pretty good painter. You always admired how good he could create scenories, some pointers were really needed. "Amazing! How do you get the bushes in the distance to look so the light is bouncing off them just right?" You were literally taking notes when he laughed wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"Chica, you're to adorable. Well..let me tell you a secret to art." He leans down to your ear to whisper when a clocking noise was heard. Tony felt something cold pressed against his head.

Hitman Jones had tugged you away and pointed a gun at the one who thought it'd be okay to touch what was his. "Hello, nice to meet you. Don't touch my girl." His cold expression scared you to the point you wished to run away. His grip on your waist tightens pressing you firmly against the hitmans chest.

"W-whoa! Man chill!" Tony backed away slowly and ran off.

Your heart was pounding in your ears afraid to look up at Jones, afraid to move because of how mad he seemed. "Dick thinks he can make a move on you and get off easy? I'll get him later. Are you okay (Y/N)?" He tucks his gun away and wraps his other arm around you.

Listening to his hearts calm pace somewhat made yours slowly lower to match, it felt really nice.

"He was a fellow art friend, you shouldn't have to point a gun at him Jones," you softly scold and look up. He pouts not understanding why he was getting scolded. "But (Y/N)-!"

You pull away from him and walk off. "I wanna walk home."

Jones watches your back a moment before rushing off to try and make it better. Took some time while walking, but when he made a really good joke and got you to smile it's when the damn broke. At some point you were laughing, the jokes were horrible, and bloody but you oddly found it amusing. Your best friend was weirdly into this similar stuff so it's easy to adjust to Jones.

At your doorstep you unlock it. "Bye."

He smiles nodding. "Bye, I'll be watching."

You huff slightly not pleased with the whole creepy watching idea, you liked your privacy. "Jones, really? At least give me some privacy in my own home."

Jones moved closer tilting your head up while he leaned in to capture your lips in a short kiss. "I'll see you soon, (Y/N)." His voice was soft, and calm which left you in a daze.

He escorts you inside and excuses himself.

Of all the men in the world you had to end up being found by that one. He was random, confusing, moody, forceful, and many other things. You could tell he would continue to steal more parts of your heart.

*~(Timeskip 4 years)~*

It was time for graduation, you were so proud of yourself for being at least the number two in your class. All the hard work really paid off and you were ready to apply it to your new job, oh? Didn't mention it huh? Well you were offered a job in character designs for a game company in Japan. It'd be a bit of a back and forth sort of thing, but you were debating on just moving out there.

You were currently looking at your watch and then back at the reserved seat off to the side. They were gonna call you soon. "Where is he?"

"Next, (Y/N) (L/N)! Congrats on graduating second top of the class!" You heard cheers as you move your way up and grab your scroll. "Thank you!"

A loud chopper noise was heard moving in fast and slowly the rough wind was ruining most of the decorations. "CONGRATS ON GRADUATING BABE!!" Shouted a voice from the ladder, it was your boyfriend of 4 years, Hitman Jones or as you now know as Alfred F. Jones.

With tears in your eyes you shout back. "I told you no extravagant entrance, dork!" He gave his usual goofy grin and held a hand out to you which you gladly accepted. Sometimes he was a bad influence on you.

Once pulled into the helicopter you hug the idiot hitman. "So, for your graduation gift I got us a place in Japan, I'm amazing I know." You hit his chest a few times with your fists mad that he didn't speak with you about the matter. At some point in the second year of you two dating officially he'd insisted or rather forcefully made you move in with him for safety reasons.

You understood why a month later when you'd been kidnapped.

That was the scariest you've ever seen him be the moment he came through the door and saw you had a cut on your cheek.

No worries he had covered your eyes and put ear muffs on so you wouldn't be scarred for life seeing what he had to do.

Back to the now. "Why didn't you talk to me about this first? You work here!" He grabbed your hands and pulled you into his lap. "I got accepted to be transferred for awhile out there, maybe a few years. Some reports of Russians setting up a base there secretly, I was hired to get rid of the company by any means necessary. Meaning~," he let you finish. "You get to stay!"

You hug him though bop him on the head once more for good measures. "You're just doing this so you can watch me. You always do that."

He chuckled and pulls you away some pecking your lips. "Yup, remember, I'm always watching over you." It's a surprise that you two were still together in the first place, the most you had in common were guns. He even taught you how to shoot properly last year on your birthday when you two went on a date to the shooting range, not ideal but you liked to spend time with him when you could.

Despite you two living together, you guys don't always get time together. The times where he comes back to change out of bloody clothes did scare you at first, over time you'd gotten used to it. You and Gil had become pretty good friends so it seems, he wasn't as ...extravagant as Alfred was.

He never let you see him kill if he could help it which was sweet of him.

"You're going to be my target for a long time, (Y/N). You should be used to it by now." He lifted your left hand and kissed the ring on your finger. "Stuck with a hitman the rest of my life....yeah, I can handle it."

You didn't need to hear him say he loved you all the time, because you both just knew regardless of speaking it.

"Good cause I'm not letting you out my sight." You two shared one more kiss as the helicopter headed off twords your home.

You met him by accident on various occasions. It was never meant to happen, then again you are an accident prone girl. A young 24 year old college graduate with a dream job, and a fiancee, you couldn't imagine how you got to be so lucky. Even with as odd as your fiancee was. 

OMAKE

"Hey, (Y/N) when we're set up wanna play 'the floor is lava'?" He asked pulling you tighter to him on his lap.

"Can there not be blood involved this time?" You wonder.

"It's not blood, it's lava!" He chuckled cuddling you grinning.


End file.
